Post-war Snapshots
by kornerbrandon
Summary: A series of oneshots set after the war and set in the format of newspaper articles and interviews. Will be use as a background story to my upcoming main story.
1. Chapter 1

**G'day everyone and welcome to my first-ever Falling Skies story. As the description says, this will be a series of oneshots set after humanity's final victory and will act as the prequel to my main story, to be published shortly after this is finished. I'm basically going to use it to establish the background for the main story. The oneshots will be set in the format of newspaper columns, radio interviews and at some point, television interviews.**

**Before I continue, I should add the important date that is the day the Espheni were defeated: 17 August, 2017.**

**I should also mention the major factions as well**

**North American Republic(NAR; formed from Mexico, US and Canada)**

**South American Union (SAU; everything south of Mexico in the Americas)**

**Grand Asian Confederation (GAC; formed from Russia, China, Mongolia, both Koreas, Indian Subcontinent, Indochina, Malaysia and Indonesia)**

**Unified Middle East (UME; formed from Egypt, Israel, Jordan, Arabian Peninsula, Iraq, Turkey, Iran, Afghanistan and Pakistan**

**United European Nations (UEN; Formed from Britain, France, the Low Countries, Germany, Italy, Austria, Poland, the Spanish Peninsula and the Balkans)**

**Xenobane (A xenophobic group known for there intense hatred of the Espheni, Skitters and deharnessed kids. Enjoy much support in the NAR and SAU)**

**Any countries not mentioned have either had their entire populations wiped out, or descended into anarchy.**

**Moving onto the story then!**

The Republic Messenger, June 4, 2018

**AFRICA DESIGNATED FOR ESPHENI**

It has been announced that Espheni survivors of the War for Earth are to be transported to Africa to live out their lives. Much of the African population was wiped out during the War with few survivors.

Chairman Jean Vernier, head of state for the UEN has argued that this is a solution to a problem that shouldn't exist in the first place. "This should not be attempted. Our victory over the Espheni was achieved by keeping them divided, and they should remain divided. Putting them all in one place will only serve to unify them once again in their detestation of both us and our allies in the Volm."

However, Vice-President Tom Mason of the NAR maintains that it is still the best course of action, particularly because standing national militaries do not have the numbers or money to ensure continued operation of the current Espheni prisons. "Not only our armed forces, but all of the armed forces around the Earth just simply cannot afford to keep our standing prisons running. We've had nearly 300 breakouts since last December; and 28 of them succeeded. We need to centralize the Espheni in a single spot to ensure more effective policing of them."

Emir Shahid al-Bahaar of the UME put forward the notion of a peacekeeping force to operate inside the Espheni Zone to ensure that the uneasy peace between Humanity and the Espheni is maintained. Kai Jung-Hu, Secretary-General of the GAC has supported this notion, believing that it will lighten the load on standing armed forces. The idea has also found widespread support in the SAU, where Chief Director Alejandro Bajaras ha said that the idea seems the most logical one. So far, the UEN has grudgingly accepted that this will be the only way to keep all the nations happy.

The move is unpopular, however, with members of the Xenobane movement. Xenobane Chairman Alexander Harris stated "The Espheni have terrorized countless worlds and societies, and deserve the ultimate punishment. They will terrorize countless more if we refuse to deal with them harshly." His words have been condemned by all national leaders who have given repeated warnings to Xenobane about spreading hate speech.

The military force that will be used to police the Espheni Zone will be known as Security Enforcers Corps (SEC), and will be a multinational force. Lieutenant General Jim Porter, a hero of the War, has volunteered to lead the SEC.

**And there you have it, folks! Yes, I kept Porter alive. Mainly because I'm using him as a critical character in this story. And with Bressler dead, I'm not sure who could've taken his spot. Also, Tom being the Vice-President will come into play later, as we all know that while Tom is a good soldier and an even better strategist and tactician, there is little doubt in my mind he'd be much better at politics than war. I haven't made him the President for a few reasons, mainly because while he might be a decent politician, I'm not entirely sure he's ready to be a full president yet. See ya, mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**G'day everyone and welcome to the second oneshot. I really hope you enjoyed the first one. Nothing much to say here, so . . .**

**Moving on to the story then!**

The Union Star, July 6, 2018.

**TENSIONS RISE IN PACIFIC**

Tensions between the NAR and GAC are heightening amidst ongoing attacks on GAC countries by raider and mercenary groups based in Australia and New Zealand. The GAC as accused the NAR of providing funding, arms, ammunition and other military equipment to the various groups. This claim has been repeatedly denied by the NAR Secretary of Defense Robert Harris, as well as Vice-President Tom Mason and President William Oliver. Vice-President Mason stated "The North American Republic has likewise been the victim of raider and mercenary groups and we hope the Pacific Conflict can be brought to a safe and peaceful end."

In the meantime the NAR has placed a fleet of 50 ships on standby to respond to any further attacks on the western seaboard. 20,000 ground troops and 150 aircraft have also been placed on standby. This has been viewed as an unnecessary measures by the GAC Assistant General Secretary, who are promising to bring the Conflict to an end. However, the Foreign Secretary has called the mobilisation of NAR forces "unacceptable provocation" and states that the NAR forces should be demobilised. Harris has repeatedly stated that the forces are there purely for security measures, and are not there to attack the raider groups.

The GAC has thus far gained little to no advantage in their campaign against the raiders.

* * *

European Mail, July 11, 2018

**GAC OCCUPIES AUSTRALIA**

At 6:00 A.M. this morning Greenwich meantime, military forces of the GAC launched an invasion of Australia in an attempt to subdue the various mercenary and raider groups operating out of the country. More than half a million Confederation troops have poured into Australia, and have thus far encountered minimal resistance, mainly due to the lack of unity between the different groups.

The GAC has maintained that it is a necessary measure to end the Pacific Conflict. However, many in the NAR have viewed the attack as an attempt by the GAC to expand their borders. President Oliver announced this morning that the amount of forces on standby has increased. The numbers now stand and 80 ships, 30,000 troops and 300 aircraft. This increase in forces has led to the SAU placing and addition 10,000 troops on the border it shares with the Republic.

Secretary General Kai Jung-Hu has stated that the mobilisation of additional NAR forces is unfounded, and that the GAC is not intending to expand its borders. The statement has been rejected by NAR Vice-President, Tom Mason. "The GAC is behaving in an unacceptable manner and must not continue in this fashion If they do, then the NAR will have no choice but to intervene."

Emir al-Bahaar has called for both sides to stand down their troops in order to maintain peace. "We have just fought a war of massive proportions. Now is the time for unity; now is the time to move forward as a species. We must not be at each other throats constantly. We must be better than that. We must be united."

Chairman Vernier and Chief Director Bajaras have echoed al-Bahaar's sentiments.

In the meantime, GAC forces continue to sweep across Australia, crushing everything in their path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my loyal readers. I know, this isn't an update, but this is a very solemn occasion**

**Most of you will have already heard the news, but on July 17, Malaysian Airlines flight MH17 was shot down over the troubled region of Eastern Ukraine at 11:40 PM Singapore Time.**

**298 lives have been lost to a single surface-to-air missile. This includes 154 from the Netherlands, 43 from Malaysia, which includes the 15 crew and two babies, 28 Australians, 12 Indonesians including 1 baby, 9 Britons, 4 Germans, 4 Belgians, 3 Filipinos and 1 Canadian. The remaining 40 are unverified.**

**This is a shocking and senseless act of violence that has only brought heartbreak to many. All over the world, people have been crying and mourning since this news reached them.**

**My heart goes out to all those who lost mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives and sweethearts to this needless act.**

**Is this what we have come to? We are better people than that. Apparently, there were intercepted radio transmissions of people _laughing_ when they heard the Boeing 777 had hit the deck. How many different types of disgusting must you be to laugh when 300 souls are extinguished in a single flash?**

**Whoever has done this must be brought to justice. This cannot; no this will NOT stand. Those who did this must be brought to justice. As a student of international law, I can say that this is without a doubt, a war crime and possibly a crime against humanity. You do not fire on an unarmed jet simply because you _think_ it may be a transport plane._  
_**

**I am not pointing fingers; I am not naming names. I'm still not 100% sure who shot it down. But they must be tried and convicted. This is a terrible tragedy that should never have happened; but it did due to human shortsightedness and lust for conflict.**

**This, in the words of American president Franklin D. Roosevelt, was "unprovoked and dastardly". This is a crime of war, and must be treated as such.**

******I ask you now to stand with me and urge all parties involved in the Eastern Ukraine War to stand down their armed forces and enter negotiations. Nothing can be gained from further conflict.**

******Thank you for reading. **


End file.
